


It's Too Much...

by lupinseclipse



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Attempted Sex, Fluff, Henry Needs A Hug, M/M, No Smut, alex gives henry his hug, alex wants to support henry, firstprince, fluffy fluff, henry and alex are married, henry is upset, implied sex, its been a long day, just fluff, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse
Summary: Alex won't stop pushing, and it all gets a bit much for Henry.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	It's Too Much...

Henry stumbles into the bedroom, clothes dropping off him as he goes until he is left in a t-shirt and boxers, and collapses onto the bed next to Alex, pressing his face into the pillow. He sighs in relief and wraps his arms around the pillow, trying to bury deeper into it.

"Hi love," Alex says, putting one of his hands on Henry's head and running his fingers through his hair, "How was work?"

Henry groans in response, burying his face deeper into the pillow and pulling the duvet over himself. One of his hands, however, does make its way to Alex's thigh and squeezes. Alex chuckles.

"Bad day, I take it?" He slides down the headboard and goes under the duvet beside Henry, propping his head up on one hand as the other continues to play with Henry's hair.

"No' talkin' 'bout it," Henry replies, his voice muffled by the pillow, and Alex smiles, his hand wandering down from Henry's head to his back, tracing soft circles.

"Mmhm. Want to forget about it?" Alex asks, an idea forming in his brain. The two of them haven't been... Physically intimate for some while, and Alex is deprived. He needs Henry. And this is the perfect opportunity to get him.

"Yeah," Henry says, "Please love."

"It's alright baby. Don't worry. I got you," Alex murmurs, shifting closer to Henry, so he is right next to him. He keeps tracing the soft patterns on Henry's back, gently edging lower with each pattern.

"I'm gonna make you forget all about today, baby," Alex whispers in Henry's ear, his tongue flicking the sensitive bit under Henry's ear, and Henry stiffens.

He doesn't think he can do this now. Not right now. He just needs hugs, and love and care and cuddles... Kisses even. Just not... Not _that._ He needs Alex to hold him. But apparently Alex has other ideas.

Alex kisses his neck; softly at first, then growing harder, so he leaves small love-bites behind him. He seems not to have noticed that Henry has stiffened up, and keeps on going, kissing his neck and his hands getting lower and lower.

Henry wants to tell Alex to stop, but the words won't come out. He tries to say something, but it just comes out as a muffled squeak, and Alex mistakes it for something else.

"You enjoying this, huh baby?" He whispers, his voice low and slightly hoarse. His hands come to rest on Henry's lower back, massaging gently, "You won't remember today, don't you worry."

It's too much. Henry can't do this. He tries to tell Alex again, but still, no sound comes out of his mouth. He gasps a little, a tear slipping down his cheek. He can't deal with this. No.

It's only when Alex's fingers dip under the waistband of his boxers that he unfreezes, realising that Alex isn't going to stop. He reaches behind him, pulls Alex's hands off his body and rolls away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, head in his hands. Breathing deeply, he tries to control himself.

"Henry?" Alex says, confused, "Are you okay, baby?"

"I... I can't, Alex," Henry chokes out, "It's- it's too much."

There is silence from behind him, and he's slightly scared that Alex is cross, until he feels Alex get up off the bed and walk around it. Alex kneels in front of him and looks up at him, concern on his face.

"Baby," He whispers, reaching out hesitantly to cup Henry's cheek, wiping away the tears, "I'm so sorry. I didn't..."

Henry puts his hand atop Alex's and leans into the touch, "Don't... Be... S-s-sorry."

"But I am. I shouldn't have pushed you," Alex presses, "It was wrong of me, and I should have asked you before I did anything."

"I-"

"Can I hug you?" Alex asks, caressing Henry's cheek, not daring to move until Henry nods slowly at him. Then, he wraps both his arms around Henry's neck, and Henry instantly wraps his arms around Alex's waist, pressing his face into Alex's shoulder as he sobs.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. I've got you," Alex murmurs quietly, playing with Henry's hair and holding him close, "Just let it all out. I've got you."

And that's what Henry does. He holds onto Alex and just cries; he cries about a lot of things, but his shitty day definitely at the forefront of his mind. He feels so overwhelmed, and Alex pushing him had just tipped him over the edge. 

"Alex... I-" Henry says, then takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"Nooooo," Alex protests, "No. Don't apologise. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have pushed you. It's alright."

"I just-"

"Sshh," Alex pulls back slightly and puts his finger on Henry's lips, "You don't have to explain it to me. Is there anything you want me to do for you? Or something you want to do?"

Henry bites his lip, and leans forwards, pressing his forehead against Alex's.

"Can you... Can you just hold me? If- if that's okay," He asks hesitantly, looking into his husband's eyes.

Alex smiles softly, "Of course I can baby," He gently unwraps himself from Henry and climbs up onto the bed next to him, carefully pulling Henry back to lie next to him.

"C'mere," He whispers, and wraps his arms back around Henry's shoulders, tugging him close so Henry's head war resting on his chest and their legs were entangled together, "I got you."

"Mmm," Henry hums happily, burrowing into Alex and letting his arms hand limply around Alex's waist, "Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me. I'm always here for you," Alex whispers, gently kissing henry's forehead and smoothing his hair back from his face, "Just... Sleep, yeah? You'll feel better afterwards."

"Okay... Okay. Yeah. I'll sleep," Henry said, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief, "Just... Please don't leave me."

"I won't, I won't," Alex rushes to say, "I promise I won't leave you. I'll stay with you."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks love," Henry says quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex replies, "Now sleep."

"I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping," And with that, Henry fell asleep, entangled with his husband, finally happy after a long, and horrible day.

**Author's Note:**

> omg okay i loved this so much sduvasuogfvis drop prompts for me? i've got no prompts right now, so ya know..... gimme them prompts!


End file.
